1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an antenna device for electromagnetic measurement.
2. Description of Related Art
In electromagnetic measurement, such as electromagnetic interference (EMI) measurement, a test antenna may need to be fixed in an antenna holding device for measuring various kinds of information technology equipments (ITEs), such as personal computers, liquid crystal displays, or mobile phones. In measuring EMI, the test distance between the test antenna and each ITE is often fixed according to measurement specification. However, the volumes of the ITEs are different, so the antenna holding device needs to be moved relative to the ITEs to allow each test distance meets the measurement specification, which is time-consuming and inconvenient.